


Curiosity killed the cat

by Foziz105



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Child Abuse, Electrocution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foziz105/pseuds/Foziz105
Summary: Spike and Flake are allowed to head out into the city for the first time on their own. As they do so, they find a shady place and decide to check it out from curiosity. The two get ambushed. Spike gets kidnapped and Flake gets knocked out, waking up later not knowing where her friend is and how to find her way home.Spike can't escape, and Flake can't find her way home
Kudos: 3





	1. Don't explore the Forsaken Store

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-do of a really old fic I made long ago. It follows kind of the same plot, but this time that I know what I'm doing I get to make it more sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike and Flake are allowed to head out into the city for the first time on their own. As they do so, they find a shady place and decide to check it out from curiosity. The two get ambushed. Spike gets kidnapped and Flake gets knocked out, waking up later not knowing where her friend is and how to find her way home.
> 
> Spike can't escape, and Flake can't find her way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a re-do of my really old from back from 2012 probably, it follows kind of the same concept, but this time I know what I'm doing. So it should work better.

It was fascinating to everyone how they were in the future. With a click of a button on their TV remote, they were suddenly in the future! Of course being in the future meant being curious of what has changed. And lots had indeed changed. It had been quite a long time since they've stayed here, so they knew their way around the place.    
  
Though, some like Spike and Flake weren't allowed to explore and see for themselves. Only when the turtles were just walking around the city. Spike enjoyed it, but he wanted to try on his own. He knew how to get back home if he needed to. So he kept bugging Raphael to let him go out with Flake on a little walk.    
  
Raphael of course denied his request multiple times. But Spike was hard headed (he rubbed it off from Raph) he kept on and on about it. Up until Spike argued he was big enough to explore on his own. And as long as it was around the building of the penthouse, there wouldn't be too much trouble.    
  
Raph wasn't too keen on the idea anyway. Letting two 10 year olds just walk around the streets was not a good idea at all. But finally, he gave up. The two cat-turtles were so happy and immediately went to get ready. Of course before leaving, Raphael had to instruct them strictly. "Do not go too far from the building. Don't take anything or talk to strangers!" Everyone was surprised how strict Raph was. It was weird to see him like this.

The two kids simply rolled their eyes at his long, dragged out explanations. All they wanted to do was go for a walk. But protective as ever, Raphael continued his lecture on the dos and don'ts of  _ walking down the street _ . "And you two gotta keep yer communicators on at all times. Ya’ can put em on mute, but I wanna be able t' know where ya are, okay?" He had  _ really _ become a protective mother, hadn't he?

"Ooookay! Mom. Can we go now?" Spike huffed looking up at him. Raph sighed and looked down at them. "You can go. Just be back by lunchtime ok?" He said with a now softer tone. "Will do! Come on Flaky." Spike said, taking her hand and walking off to the door. It pained Raph to watch them walk out on their own but he had to. Spike knew how to take care of himself anyway. The three shared a wave for goodbye and the two kits walked out the penthouse.    
  
The two kids finally got out of the big building and started walking around the place. They decided to go to the place where they sold ice cream. Spike had specifically remembered where it was, so he had no problem navigating the way over.

The ice cream shop wasn't that far of a walk from the penthouse. About a 10 minute walk at most. And thankfully they'd frequented there often with the turtles, so the path was very familiar to the two mutants. Walking along the street, the two actually got to appreciate their surroundings. Hovering cars zoomed by, pedestrians walked in either direction of the sidewalk. The streets were bustling today, just like everyday. At least some things about New York never change.

The two soon got to the ice cream shop and ordered their favorites. Once their orders were done, they walked outside to chill and eat their ice cream. After finishing their ice cream they headed off to a different direction. They wanted to get to the park.. But as they walked towards it, they spotted a rather interesting place. It looked shady but for cats. It looked like your everyday abandoned garage. It had broken windows and anything you could describe as...well abandoned. Flake poked Spike on the shell, pointing out the shady place. Spike pondered and looked back at his comm, seeing it had been merely half an hour since they left. They had time to spare. He decided they should go inside.   
"Come on. Let's go check it out, could have some cool stuff inside." Spike chuckled and took Flake's hand.

  
  
  


Flake looked at the abandoned building, feeling a sense of unease from it. It definitely seemed like a bad idea to her, but Spike was adamant. "It looks like the warehouse from the old lair!" Spike argued back in an attempt to get her to go with him. And sad to say, it was working.. The two walked closer to the old building, Flake gingerly following after Spike, squeezing his hand tighter as they got closer to the entrance.

"I ain't too strong, so could you help me push it open." Spike smiled at Flake and put his paws onto the door, Flake followed but before she could the door swiftly moved aside on it's own. Spike rolled over and fell flat on his face, with a small yelp. "Right.....Future..automated doors..." he grumbled into the ground and got up. "Welp, that's outta the way, let's go inside." the cat-turtle took his buddy's hand again and the two started to explore.

Walking into the old building, they discovered that it was a really old grocery store of some kind. Clearly vacant of any people or produce, but the abandoned tills and empty shelves was enough to tell. The whole place was covered with dust, cobwebs and broken glass. Clearly no one had been in the building for a long time. This didn't bode well for the nervous cat-turtle hybrid, as she glanced around the building with cautious eyes.

"Isn't it spooky?" Spike grinned over to Flake. "Reminds me of one of those scary movies Mikey always watches." he explained but then noticed that Flake's ears were all the way back. "Heeyy, don't be scared Flaky. There ain't nothin' that's gonna hurt us in ere'." the cat hybrid tried to reassure his pale skinned friend.

His reassurance definitely wasn't working. He couldn't tell if her skin was its natural pale blue, or if it had gotten paler out of fear. Still, he tried to comfort her. "Come on, Flake. It's okay! We've been through loads worse than some spooky store." It was a sort-of-truth. Sure they had been through dangerous situations before in the past. But they always had the four turtle brothers with them to keep them safe..

"Aww...How cute." suddenly a voice sounded from the dark of the shop. The two kittens jumped and hugged each other tightly. Then from the dark a tall, glowy-eyed figure stepped out into the light. Spike hissed at the figure and backed up, holding Flake close. But as the two walked back, they bumped into something....or someone. Spike looked up and spotted a large figure looming over them. Jumping back the two kids were cornered. "Where's your mommy little kittens?? Did you get lost??" the tall figure cooed at them, teasingly.

  
  


Hissing at the two figures, Spike's eyes darted between them. They were tall. And one of them was quite built. As they cackled at the two kids, Spike and Flake frantically looked around for any way to get out of the store in one piece. But a chilling thought ran through his head while they laughed.. Their voices sounded distinctly familiar..

"Ey...aren't those two furballs, Raphael's kids." the big red one commented. "I believe so, brother. But I must correct you, the only furball I see is that little green one." the purple one cackled. "WHO YOU CALLIN' A FURBALL!?" Spike yelled out at the tease, but luckily Flake was there to hold him back from doing anything else. "N'awwh look I made his fur stand up." the tall one continued to tease. Spike was quite enraged by this teasing, but one thing confirmed in his mind, these two were the clones the guys told them about.

Walking further into what little light the room let through, Spike could make out the bright purple colour of the tall clone's skin, as well as the deep red of the other. These were definitely Donnie and Raph's clones. And from what he heard about them, they were not to be messed with.. Spike stared up at the Donatello-Clone, shell facing his red associate while keeping Flake close to him. A flicker of a smirk found its way onto the purple clone's face and he took a step forward. As his claws tapped against the porcelain tile, Spike took a baited breath, the fear of these two finally settling in.

"Hmm.." His voice was gravelly, but unmistakably Donatello's.. Or at least a slightly deeper version of his.. It was unsettling..

He couldn't dwell on it for long, as the clone's clawed hand reached down, yanking the mutant off the ground by the rim of his shell. With a yelp, Spike was brought up to his face, his sickeningly yellow eyes staring into his own. "You know, it's rude to stare..."

"RRRH!!.. Oh really?? I didn't- KNOW." Spike used his free hand to scratch his face. The clone yelled out in pain and covered his face. Spike fell to the floor and snatched Flake by her hand. "RUN!!.." the two ran off deeper into the shop, hoping they could make a circle around and get to the exit. "Don't just stand there you big oaf! GET THEM!" Dark Donnie growled at his large brother, as he rushed off after the two.

Rushing through the store, the kids rounded a corner to a random aisle, hoping to lose the clones amongst the many shelves. It seemed to be working for the time being, as they hid around some old boxes. Moments after hiding, they heard Footsteps louder than a triceraton's rushing through the store corridor. For a split second, Spike saw the brief image of the read bulldozer charging his way down the store. Letting out a small breath, Spike tried to calm down, careful not to alert anyone of their hiding place... That was when he heard it..

**_C R A S H!!_ **

Spike struggled not to scream out as an entire shelf from a lower aisle was sent flying across the store.. They were breaking down every aisle until they found them..

They could hear the loud grunting of the large red behemoth. "Come on, kids. We just want to talk. It's better than a large shelf falling on you isn't it?" they heard the purple one's voice again. The two cats looked at each other in fear.  _ What should they do?  _ they were going to find them one way or another...under a shelf or not. They needed to act fast.

Spike looked around for ANY sort of exit. He then saw it. A broken window, just big enough to fit them both through. He nodded to himself and turned to Flake, whispering softly. "We will escape through there." he pointed gently over to the window.

Flake glanced at the window, noticing the small space. It'd be a challenge getting through there, but they had to take that chance. It was that, or being crushed by falling shelving. The former definitely sounded better to them. Creeping out from their hiding place, Spike peaks around the corner of the shelf. For a moment, he sees and hears nothing, until the loud creaking of metal shelving scrapes across the tiled floors, before being tossed across the room. Big Red must've been about four.. five shelves away. They needed to move quickly.

Without much noise, they quickly headed for the window. Spike let Flake climb out first, he helped her boost herself out the window. Then it was his turn, he started climbing out, but just before he could put one of his legs through, he got yanked by the tail and he yelled out in pain. "Gotcha'!" the red clone chuckled, lifting Spike up to his eye level as he hung from his tail.. 

Flake bolted her head back and saw what was happening, she glared at Dark Raph and rushed back through the window, she jumped at his face and started to claw and kick him. He roared out in pain, trying to get her off. "RRRAAH!! GET OFFA ME!!"

In the process of his pained rage, he flung Spike by his tail, causing him to hit the hard, cold floor. Reaching his gigantic hands up to his face, the red clone tried to snatch Flake, grabbing her by the leg and flinging her away. In his frantic throw, he sent her crashing hard into the already-fallen shelves.

She mewed out in pain and fell motionless onto the shelves, losing consciousness. "FLAKE!!" Spike called out her name, and got up to run to her. Before he could, he got yanked again by the tail and up in the air. This time by the purple one.

"Where do you think you're going.." Purple called out along with a sinister laugh as he raised the cat mutant up in the air. The smirk on his face revealed his sharp teeth as he grinned, bright yellow eyes boring into Spike's. "Worried about your little friend? How cute.."

"Let me go!!!" Spike protested as he thrashed around in his arms. "Come on, let's get back to the lair." Dark Donnie ordered as he walked past Red. The big clone looked over to the motionless child onto the shelves. "What about that one?" Dark Raph pointed over to Flake. "Leave it. I'll get enough from this little brat." the purple one cackled as he walked with Spike still in his hand.

Tucking the mutant under his arm, the purple clone started walking away, the red one following soon after. Spike struggled against the strength of the clone, yelling at him at the top of his lungs, hoping  _ someone _ would hear him. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!" Purple, as Spike had now deemed him, flicked a claw at his head, trying to get him to be quiet. "Hey, shut it, you twerp." Spike winced at the hit, but continued to yell. It was only a matter of time when Red threatened to squash his head open like an orange, that made him shut up. It wasn't like him to give up, but being threatened to get killed wasn't a good choice either. 

His loud protesting slowly morphed into quiet mews as his voice echoed through the building. With each step, his wails drew further away. Too bad the only one that could hear him was now lying on the floor, unconscious..


	2. Quite shocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael starts his search for Spike, with little information he has and Spike is introduced to his new surroundings that he quite dislikes. Flake looks for her way home, but quickly gets lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy almost 4 am. I've been writing this since the moment I woke up, hope you enjoy this one.

It was past lunchtime and the sun had started to set. Back in the penthouse, Raphael had begun to panic.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let 'em leave!..” Raph exclaimed as he walked in a circle, like a tiger in a cage. Leo walked up to him so he could calm him down at least a little bit.

“Raph, relax. We’re going to find them. They couldn’t have gone anywhere far and maybe they just got a little distracted. They’re kids.” Leo tried to calmly explain to his brother. Raph sighed in an irritated way, crossing his arms in front of his plastron.

“Don? Do ya’ have any clue on where they are?” Raphael looked over to his tech-brother who was typing onto some holographic screens, trying to find a signal from the comms the two kids had.  
“That’s weird.. only Spike’s comm is active. Flake’s must have run out of battery.” Don said as he pointed to a map, showing a small dot showcasing where Spike was. That didn’t get Raph any excited from that, but Mikey chimed in to calm him down.  
“Hey we don’t have to worry about that, Flake always sticks with Spike and doesn’t leave his side. So wherever Spike is, that’s where Flake will be right?” the orange one went on a more logical path.

“Ye’...You’re right..” Raphael huffed and rubbed the side of his face. “Alright, let’s get goin’. Tah' sooner we find em’, tah’ quicker I can scold em’...” the red-clad one said as he headed towards where they kept the hovershell.  
“To think he’d be worried more about how they are.” Mikey joked as he followed after Raph.

* * *

Spike had gotten so tired from yelling for help, he had started to cry silently as he was being carried by the purple clone.  
“Here we are. Home.” Dark Don chuckled as the three entered the lair. The lair of the dark turtles looked like a really twisted version of the guys’ lair back in their time.

“Now little kitten, I’ll decide what to do with you when I clean up my lab. I can’t invite my guest to a messy lab now can I.” the clone cackled as he handed Spike over to Dark Raph. “Here, go lock him somewhere. And watch him carefully.” the red clone somewhat gently picked up the cat mutant from his brother. The purple clone whipped his tail and walked off towards his lab.

Spike was shivering, his dilated eyes were darting around the place, ears all the way back, he wanted to escape and get back to Flake, so both of them could go back home and stay safe in the penthouse. Red took off towards his room, holding the kid in his arms tightly. Spike could feel the pressure the behemoth applied onto his plastron and shell. If he wanted to run, the clone would squeeze him so hard, he’d probably make his head explode. So the kitten decided it would be better if he obeyed for now.

Red walked into his room, dropping Spike onto the cold floor. The kitten crouched down and rushed to hide somewhere, but in this dark and calm room wasn’t much to hide in. He found a corner in the room and huddled himself in it. All he could tell in this room were the two golden eyes staring at him from the door, which belong to the huge behemoth. The clone sat in front of the door and crossed his arms. He pulled over a cardboard box and pulled out a magazine from it. Spike was thought by his family that it was rude to stare at someone but seeing Raphael’s clone do that made him curious. Raph always read magazines, so was his clone the same? His curiosity soon died, as  
Dark Raph turned to him with a scary scowl on his face.

“Tha’ hell are ya’ lookin’ at furball…” he let out a growl that usually ended up in someone else’s neck. Spike cowered back from the loudness of the growl and let out a meek sound.

“N-nothin’..” the poor kid shook trying to speak out. The clone grunted and returned back to his magazine. Spike turned his head and stared at the wall for the time being. Thinking time would pass quicker this way.

* * *

Back at the abandoned shop, the sun had set and Flake started to get back into consciousness. She slowly lifted herself off the ground and looked around the place. She mewed out looking for Spike, but she got no response.

The kitten frowned wondering where he was, she wasn’t used to being away from him, and it was starting to scare her. Flake tried to stand up, but the moment she put pressure on her left paw, it sent a stinging pain across her. She yelped out in pain and sat up, holding up her paw. She looked around the quiet shop and then spotted the door, she and Spike had walked through the first time they entered her.

The pale blue skinned hybrid slowly stood on her hind legs and started to walk towards the exit of the door. She pressed her healthy paw onto the door and it opened letting her walk outside. Once she was outside, the problem struck her. Flake had no clue how to find her way back home.

Did she have to go left or right? Where to? The only thing she could do was trust her gut, that usually helped her in situations like these. The kitten started walking in one direction, then in another, turning left, right...left now?....right?.....She was lost. This wasn’t like the streets of old New York, she could find her way around the whole city if she needed. This was the future. There was large buildings everywhere, if she wanted to find where the penthouse was, she had to climb up somewhere really high and see from there.

After a bit of walking her stomach called, she was hungry, but where could she find food? She had no money...nor could she ask anyone for help, she didn’t have the skill of doing so, at times she really hated the fact she couldn’t speak like Spike could but there was one way to get sustenance. But would the futuristic trash bins have disposed food in them like in old NY? Only one way to know.

Flake managed to find a nearby trash can, she lifted the lid off it and stared at it. She looked at her wounded paw and huffed, this was going to be really hard. The kitten started to dig with it’s only healthy paw, trying to find anything that resembled food. It took her a few minutes until she found a sandwich, it was bitten, but she had to go with what she found. She was used to it, since her few years of being a stray thought her that she should appreciate all food, clean or dirty.

She sat and ate in peace, up until she heard a loud growl from behind her. Was it a growl? It sounded more like a cackle. Flake jumped and turned to the large figure standing behind her, she arched her back and hissed at the figure. Though the figure cackled again at her, show it’s two large orange eyes.  
“Well hello there, tiny thing!” the figure spoke, it was a male figure, but...that voice. Why did it sound like Michelangelo’s? “Aww, you look so cute? Ya lost?” the figure then suddenly picked her up. She fussed, kicking and scratching at him. “Ow! Hey? Is that how you treat people who are trying to help you?” Help? This guy looked like someone who’d sell you for a chicken leg if you gave him the chance, she didn’t trust him.

With another hiss and a scratch, Flake freed herself from his grip, she quickly dashed off, wounded paw or no, leaving the yellow figure by himself.  
“Sheesh, lil brat.” he scratched his head and walked off.

* * *

Spike didn’t know how long it had passed, but he suddenly heard how faintly the purple one called for Red.  
“Red! Bring the little brat to me!” Dark Donnie ordered. Spike then felt fear engulf him as he heard the loud thumping steps of the red clone approach him.  
His fur stood up as he hissed and backed up against the wall as far as he could.

“NO! Get away from me!!” Spike protested but that didn’t really matter to Dark Raph. He yanked him by the legs and dragged him off towards the door. Spike clawed at the floor and yelled, but was quickly lifted up into the air. The large mutant carried the kid over to his purple brother.  
“Drop him and leave.” the purple one commanded and his brother obayed, walking off back to his room.

Spike glanced at the clone and tried to run off from him, but just as he was getting up, Dark Donnie stomped down on him, keeping him under his foot.  
“Aww where are you going? I was just about to invite you to my lab- Well.. It’s more of a demand than an ask.” he chuckled sinisterly and picked the kit up by the back of his neck. His claws dug into Spike’s skin, making him stiff up.  
“Hm..One thing I noticed about your little neck is that you have no collar. Don’t all kittens have collars? So if they get lost they can be returned to their owners?” the clone teased at his current situation. Spike growled at that and started to move, trying to claw him, but the only thing he could claw were his large metal gauntlets.

“You are adorable.” he hummed evilly and started to carry him. Dark Don watched him fuss over the fact how he was being carried and tittired, deciding to ask. “All you’ve done is hiss and growl, don’t you know how to speak? Or was the only word that dumb turtle of yours thought you were No.” the purple clone grinned, noticing how the kit stopped and turned towards him. “No!..But he told me to not tha’ talk tah’ strangas’..! And you are one!” Spike gave up on clawing him and went to kick him on his side, sadly not doing anything as Dark Don pulled him away from his reach.

“Well..My name is Dark Donnatello-” the clone got cut off before he could try and introduce himself.  
“Y’ain’t Donnie! You’re an ugly violet version of em’..!” Spike then tried one last thing, and that was to spit on him. Which worked, only to receive a glare from the clone. He rubbed off the spit from his face and turned to the kit again with his evil toothed grin.  
“Violet….Hmm I like that. It sounds a lot like. Violent.” Violet hissed out his new nickname, making Spike lower his ears in fear.

The clone walked into his lab and Spike noticed a large table in the center of the room. Violet walked towards it, and the kitten already knew he was going to get locked onto it. Spike violently thrashed in his arm, only to make his skin get bruised more by the purple clone’s claws. In a flash, the hybrid got slammed against the table, his arms and legs automatically getting locked to the table.

“Now..Remember how I said you had no collar? Well you don’t have to worry about that now.” Violet paused for a second and moved his hand behind his back. Spike watched him with fear in his eyes, wondering what he meant by that. Dark Don took out a small metal collar with a green line across it, the kitten’s expression slightly changed into an irritated one and he grunted at him. “I dun’ wanna wear your stinkin’ collar!” Spike growled at him, only to receive a cackle from the turtle clone.

“Oh I didn’t ask if you wanted to.” he got up close to the kid. “You will.” Violet said through gritted teeth. He then snatched his tuft of fur on his head and pulled it far back so he could lock the collar on. Spike squealed in the process, but that didn’t do much to stop the evil clone from putting on him. “There we go.” he pulled his claw hand away from his head and stood up. “It looks wonderful on you.” Violet grinned as he set a hand on his own face.

Spike glared at him and snarled. “Get this thing offa’ me!-” the collar then tightened and unleashed a shock, making him scream in pain and thrash against the restraints. The clone grew a maniacal grin on his face, watching the collar do it’s work.  
“Ah, yes. It works.” he tittered. The shock was a bit pro-longed and then it stopped once Spike closed his mouth and breathed fastly, his eyes watering. “If you raise your voice at me, that thing will shock you. Understand?” he raised his brows at him. The kitten’s breaths slowly turned into whines as his eyes filled with tears. The shock hurt, and the only reaction he could let out was that.  
“Aww, come on now. Don’t give me those crocodile tears. We’ve only just started. You’ll have lots to cry for later.” he chuckled evilly.

In his mind, Spike was thinking. “Where is Raph?..Where is everyone? Why haven’t they come to save him yet?” he was sure they knew he and Flake were in trouble. The bad thing was they knew...They just didn’t know where either of them were.

The group had followed the signal of his comm, only to find just the comm itself, none of the kids in sight. Raphael was staring down at the ripped off comm on the ground, he walked up slowly to pick it up seeing how mangled it was.

  
“Spike...Flake...what happened..where are you two?..” he muttered under his breath, tightening his grip on the ripped comm...


End file.
